Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) is a new technology initiative that aims to move traditional and evolving mobility networking functions like access network elements, core network elements, transport network elements, and others from purpose-built hardware to commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) server-based platforms. This is achieved by virtualizing mobility networking functions by creating virtual networking functions (“VNFs”) that operate on COTS hardware.
Traditionally, each component—whether a VNF, service, or product—analyzes and defines component-specific requirements for the operations support systems (“OSS”) and business support systems (“BSS”) needs of the component, which are submitted to target OSS/BSS for realization. This requires schedule interlock with and funding for each of the supporting system teams and typically involves the creation of custom logic and interfaces that are embedded in and scattered across the many OSS/BSS systems involved, thus making the component logic very difficult to identify.